Shield
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: With Hellsing gone, Alucard needs a purpose, a new organisation. He gets an offer and takes it. But is the job all it really sounds to be, or is it all a cover story or a trap. Spin-off of Lachrymose by Luna Silvereyes.


Alucard sat on the train, thinking about what Sir Irons had said to him.

'Um, listen, Alucard, Hellsing wasn't the only vampire hunting organization in existence.'

He brushed his hand over the wooden bow on his lap. He had to pull himself out of this depression.

Integra hadn't wanted him to stay like this.

'Vampire or not, I still love you and I want you to be happy.'

"Integra." He sighed, leaning his head against the window and glancing miserably out of it.

He got off of the train in Bristol and used his power to make the box containing the letters be locked safely in his mind until he chose to bring it out again.

He ducked into an alley and changed his clothes to casual ones using his powers before he continued, he didn't want anyone to have any reason to stare at him.

The melancholy vampire walked into the park and sat on one of the benches, his head in his hands.

He needed to make a decision of what to do soon.

Integra was gone, Hellsing with her, and he didn't know where Seras was.

"Alucard correct?"

His head shot up and he stared blankly at the man.

"I'm from an organisation called Shield. I'm sorry to hear about your last organisation." The man waited for Alucard to speak, which he didn't, before continuing with a sigh.

"You're not very chatty are you? I knew Integra's father quite well, it was such a tragedy when he died and left Integra to run Hellsing at such a young age. And then her uncle's death. She must have been devastated."

Alucard snorted. Devastated at her uncle's death? This idiot had no idea what he was talking about.

The man stayed quiet for a moment, the only sound heard around them was the rustling of the leaves.

"Look, I'm here to try and recruit you into our organisation, you'd be a great help to my organisation."

"Who the hell are you?" Alucard asked, irritated.

"My name is Sir Braidon. I'm the leader of Shield. You've never heard of me?"

"No." 'I would have said if I had.' He thought.

The man was blunt and ignorant, but Alucard had nothing else to live for.

What should he do? He stared at the ground, lost in thought.

Braidon sighed, taking his silence as a straight no.

"Well, goodbye Alucard, I hope you find your own way." He got up to leave.

"Wait." Braidon stopped.

Alucard hesitated before speaking.

"I'll join."

3 months later.

Alucard sat on the rail of the balcony staring across the night sky at the horizon. The stars contrasted brightly against the blackness. He took a deep breath of the night and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"You guys ain't never gunna beat me!"

He looked down at the grass patch beneath the balcony and shook his head at the small group playing basketball in the yard.

"Hey Alucard, you want in on this action?" Brandon yelled up to him.

"Nah, I'm good." He gave a small, fond smile down at the human before looking back towards the sky.

Being in Shield was fun.

He had made quite a few friends here, Brandon being the closest. He was fun to be around and he could always get a laugh out of the vampire.

They spent more nights in each other's rooms than they did in their own, watching movies, listening to music, or just laughing about the day's events.

Brandon was the only one who he really allowed past his walls ever since Hellsing had fallen.

It would cripple him if the man died now.

But something didn't feel...right about Shield.

Alarms went off in the building and Alucard sighed.

He walked into his room and got his pistols, strapping them to his legs and grabbed the head gear all members of Shield had to wear.

Helmet, mask and an eye shield.

He slipped them on and stopped when he spotted the Harkonnen.

Seras hadn't taken it with her when she left and Alucard had kept it with him as a memory.

He paused before grabbing it and fastening it to his back.

He might need it.

*&^%$£"!

Soldiers fell to the ground around him and they shot at the ghouls pouring out of the palace.

The ghouls had apparently been sent to kill the queen.

A bullet grazed his face and he grunted, the blood trickling down his cheek and dripping onto the floor.

Alucard glanced over at Sir Braidon and frowned.

The man loved this.

What was wrong with him?

The vampire ducked behind a wall and dove into Braidon's thoughts.

'Soon we shall overthrow the queen and take the throne into our own hands. I've waited years for this. The power it shall give me and my organisation will be immense. I can take over the world with my soldiers, take control of ghouls and nobody, not even that stupid vampire will be able to stop us!'

He growled menacingly. So he was just another piece in this sick dog's game. How could he have been so stupid?

He pulled the head gear and mask off and ran his hands through his thick black hair, trying to make sense of the mess he found himself in the middle of.

"Master?"

Alucard froze, not knowing whether to believe the voice or not.

"S-Seras?" he whispered.

"A-Are you with Shield?" She asked. He looked up and saw her wide, horrified eyes staring at him.

"Yes, I have been for 3 months. Why?"

"They're trying to overthrow the Queen. I thought her mother was your friend?"

"She was. I only just found out what my current leader is planning. You're fighting against them?" Seras nodded. "How did you find out?"

"We got a spy inside your organisation. I think his name was...Brandon or something."

"Brandon?" Alucard stared wide-eyed at her before grinning.

"That son of a bitch, he even fooled me." He laughed.

"I'll help you fight against Shield. Braidon has crossed the line this time." Alucard growled, his red eyes glowed like a demon's in the darkness of the alley.

Seras was holding a large gun, longer than the Harkonnen.

"Harkness?" His old apprentice nodded and then her mouth fell open in surprise when she glanced at his back.

"My Harkonnen!"

"You left it. It's the only thing I had left after you ran off." Alucard tried and failed to keep his emotions out of his voice.

Misery, pain, anger, bitterness. It all came pouring into his voice.

Seras looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Alucard..." She whispered sadly.

"Come on." He turned from her and walked out of the alley. He grabbed the Harkonnen off his back and glared at Sir Braidon before letting a bullet fly at him.

"Traitorous Bastard." He growled as the man fell to the floor.

He and Seras ran towards the entrance of the Palace, charging through the sea of ghouls to get to the Queen's safe room.

When they did they stood in front.

A soldier from Seras' organisation, which Alucard learned from Seras' thoughts, was called Trial, pointed his gun at Alucard.

"Wait, he's a friend!" Seras shouted, jumping in front of Alucard.

"But he's from Shield." The soldier spat venomously.

"He's helping us now. He was tricked into joining Shield and doesn't appreciate it."

"Let's just get this over with." Alucard sighed, pushing the human soldier out of the way and aiming at the ghouls pouring into the palace.

Soon enough, the halls were empty of anything living apart from Alucard and Seras.

They heard footsteps and aimed.

Brandon came into view and held his hands up.

"Whoa, hold up, I'm not looking for any trouble."

"What are you doing in here Brandon?" Alucard said, lowering the gun.

"Looking for you."

"I don't want to fight against you Al, you're my best friend. I can't fight you."

"Don't worry, I'm not with Shield anymore. Braidon pissed me off. And you, you bastard, you were a spy!"

"Yeah, I got you huh?" They laughed quietly. "C'mon, let's get out of here."

A shot suddenly went through the air and Seras jerked.

Alucard's breath caught in his throat and he watched in horror as Seras fell to the floor.

He dropped to his knees at her side and stared down at her.

"I'm sorry master." She said weakly. "I'm leaving you alone again."

"Seras, please, don't die." He whispered, a red haze covering his vision.

"Goodbye Alucard. I love you." She said, her eyes staring up at him fondly before they closed and she turned to ash.

The red haze that would have been tears turned into a red haze of anger tinted his vision.

He looked up with a murderous look in his eyes at Braidon, who was laughing insanely, blood running from his shoulder when Alucard's bullet had hit him.

"I win Alucard." He cried.

"GO TO HELL!" Alucard roared at him before grabbing a knife from a dead soldier's body and throwing it with all his strength at Braidon.

It drove into the Shield leader's skull and the life left his eyes.

He was dead before he hit the floor.

Alucard grabbed the Harkonnen and the Harkness off the floor and stood, staring after Seras' ashes as they flowed away in the wind.

He closed his eyes as he absorbed Seras' soul. She may hate him for it.

But she would forever live on in his mind.

As the police flooded in to help the queen out of the safe room, the vampire and Brandon flowed through the crown and out of the palace doors.

The last survivors of that day.


End file.
